


Remembrance

by shobogan



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/pseuds/shobogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Koschei, and a valley of unmarked graves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

A pair of silver suns ascend, casting the land in dull shades of grey. A marble building shines in the morning light, and a figure clad in shadows greets the dawn. 

The Doctor stands on a high balcony, gazing down at a mass of unmarked graves. The markers are shoddy, some stained with blood, others already wearing away. Gloved hands gently clench the rail before him, never tightening as the footsteps come.

"Hello, Koschei," he says quietly. 

"I should want to push you off this thing." Yet all he does when he comes close is stand beside him.

The Doctor says nothing. His gaze, distant and impartial, remains on the valley of remembrance below.

Beside him, he knows, Koschei is closing his eyes, readying himself. 

"You didn't have to do this, Thete."

The Doctor's voice, when he speaks, is dismissive. "They achieved what they wanted. The ruling class is overthrown. People can work for a better future unhindered." A hand rises in a sweeping gesture. "Every one of them gave their lives for the benefits their people are reaping now." A glance at his old friend; Koschei is gazing upwards, a grimace on his lips. The Doctor waits. 

"Hundreds of them, Doctor. Hundreds more than this, and you know it. How many kids are orphans now – "

"Their parents died to give them lives worth living."

Finally, he turns, scowling, and the Doctor faces him calmly.

"Dammit, Thete – "

"That is not who I am." The slightest tightening of his voice, his features. Most people wouldn't notice, but he knows Koschei will. It earns a sad, mirthless laugh. 

"I guess not. You as well as murdered them," a far more violent indication to the graves beneath them, "and you don't even care." 

"Their sacrifice was worth it." His voice is quietly certain. 

"Tell that to their families! They could have achieved something real – and instead they're slaughtered, canon fodder for your precious revolution." The Doctor turns his head, and Koschei steps closer.

"What happened to life being precious, Theta? These people were more than knights on your chess board." Koschei turns away from him, fingers curling. His next words are a furious murmur.

"There should have been another way."

"Of course there should have been another way." The Doctor's voice is heated, now, and Koschei faces him again, eyes wide.

"There wasn't. Bloodshed is the way of the universe, Koschei. Do you think I enjoy it? Do you think I take pleasure in staining my hands with it?" The sudden anger shocks Koschei into silence, as the Doctor assumed it would. His hands release the banister and he turns, sharply, towards the doors. 

"I'll be guiding the elections. Stay out of my way." 

"Fixing, more like," Koschei mutters, but he doesn't follow his oldest adversary, instead turning back to the despondent scene below him. 

The suns are high now, their radiance breathing life into the barren battlefield. 

Hope born from the carnage he was too late to prevent.

"I'm sorry." It's barely a whisper, and the nameless soldiers can't hear him anyway.

"I hope he's right."


End file.
